


Chance Encounter

by janeyseymour



Series: Cross Paths (And You'll Never Know Who You Just Might Meet) [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: They say there are seven people in the whole world who look like you, but it is highly unlikely you’ll never meet them. Highly unlikely means there’s a chance though. You never know if, when, or where you’re going to find your lookalike. For Jane Seymour and Jenna Hunterson, it was about to happen in the smallest of coffee shops.
Series: Cross Paths (And You'll Never Know Who You Just Might Meet) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904164
Kudos: 20





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I was given a prompt on Tumblr (if you would like to follow, @janeyseymour) about having Abby!Jane and Jessie!Jenna meeting and this was born! I hope you enjoy, and as always: have a lovely day!

They say there are seven people in the whole world who look like you, but it is highly unlikely you’ll never meet them. _ Highly unlikely means there’s a chance though. _ You never know if, when, or where you’re going to find your lookalike. For Jane Seymour and Jenna Hunterson, it was about to happen in the smallest of coffee shops. 

“Janey, can you please come and sit in the shop? It’s my first day of work.” Jane stopped herself from rolling her eyes. 

“Why can’t-” 

“Kat’s starting her first day too. Please?” Anne pouted slightly. “I’m just really nervous, having your familiar face around will help.” 

“I suppose I can stick around the shop tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much!” Anne threw herself into Jane’s arms.

“Of course love.”

“And tomorrow after work, I can help you find a job too!” Since SiX closed, the queens were scrambling to find work to support themselves. Staying in New York was expensive, and the six of them were not ready to part with the place they loved to call home. Catherine and Cathy had both ended up working at a journalism office. Anna had found a place looking for athletic models. Katherine was more than happy to work retail while she waited for her first semester of college to begin. That left Jane who, if she was going to be completely honest with herself, wasn’t sure what to do now that the show was over.

The tall blonde had settled herself into the corner of the coffee shop at the very beginning of Anne’s shift and was quietly sipping her tea and reading. Every once in a while, Anne would come out from behind the counter with a new cup of warm tea for her friend. 

“Thank you love,” she would say happily before returning to her book. 

“Excuse me?” A voice interrupted her reading. “Is it alright if I sit here?”

Jane looked up, only now realizing that every other seat was taken but the three around her. 

“I suppose,” Jane said curtly before returning to her book. 

“Oh, that’s a really good book,” the woman who she didn’t know whispered. “I should read that again.”

“Carole King really is amazing, isn’t she?” Jane tucked the book away.

“Amazing. My husband and I saw the musical at the end of 2018. The woman who played Carole was stunning.”

“There was a musical about her life?” Jane didn’t know about this. Her and the queens were too busy with their own show at the time in Chicago to really take in all of the other shows around them.

“Yeah, but it closed. 6 years of running, especially now, is great.” Jane hummed in agreement. She knew this firsthand. 

“Yeah. I was actually in a broadway show for a while. It was nice. But it closed, and now we’re all looking for new jobs,” Jane sighed. She really did miss performing, but at least now she was able to take control of her life again. 

“Oh, what show? Maybe I’ve seen it?”

“Uhm,” Jane paused. “SiX?”

“Wait, I knew you looked familiar! You’re Jane Seymour!” the woman whispered.

“That is me.”

“You were amazing. Your song really got me.”

“Thank you,” Jane trailed off when she realized she hadn’t yet learned the woman’s name.

“Jenna. Jenna Hunterson.” Jenna stuck her hand out.

“Nice to meet you Jenna.”

“I mean it, your performance was amazing.”

“Thank you,” the blonde laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just not very good at accepting compliments.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem. Neither am I.”

“Enough about me. What brings you to this quiet little coffee shop?”

“I just got off from work, and my husband brings my daughter here after school sometimes. You know, she gets a treat, we get some of the best coffee around. I just wish they would tell me how they make their coffee so I could bring it to my shop,” Jenna muttered the last part mostly to herself. 

“Oh? You work at a restaurant around here?” Jane was always looking for a new place to try.

“Uhm, have you heard of Lulu’s Pies?” The brunette seemed a bit hesitant to reveal the name of her place of work. 

“I’ve never had the chance to go there, but I’ve heard amazing things. People around here say it’s the best pie you’ll ever find and that little Lulu herself is often at the diner with her Mama on the weekends.”

“Well, I can’t promise that it’s the best pie you’ll find, but it’s true that little Lulu is at the diner often. She loves seeing all the friendly faces in New York.”

“Maybe I’ll have to stop in soon. Do you work there often?”

“I’m there everyday baking the pies, waitressing, chatting with the regulars that come in. It’s-”

“Sounds like you’ve been there for quite some time.”

“Well, actually,” the brunette laughed awkwardly. “I’m kind of the owner.”

“That’s wonderful. I’ll for sure have to stop in now.”

“I’ll make sure to have the best slice of pie ready for you,” Jenna offered with a warm smile. 

“So how’d you manage to open up your own business in New York?” 

“Well, before it was Lulu’s Pie, I worked at a small diner out in Kentucky: Old Joe’s. When Joe passed away, he left me the place. That crazy old man, gosh I miss him everyday. He had the faith in me to keep the business running, and with a bit of work, the restaurant started growing. Jim, my husband, convinced me to take the leap and open up a place in New York. Two years later, and here we are, although I do sometimes miss the small town life.” The brunette kept her story short. No point in boring the poor woman. 

“That’s wonderful. I guess sometimes you just have to take that leap.”

“I’m sure glad he told me to do it. New York is full of so many people, and everything is always changing. You never know who you just might meet.” 

“Hi Jenna,” a man’s voice came from behind Jane. 

“Mama!” a little girl squealed as her eyes set on her mother. 

“Hi sweet child of mine,” Jenna opened her arms up for the child to run into.

“Did Daddy let you pick out your treat for today?” Lulu nodded enthusiastically.

“She picked possibly the most sugar-filled thing in the restaurant. The barista behind the counter snuck in two when she heard Lulu’s manners.” Jim chuckled, still not moving from behind Jane.

“Oh Anne,” Jane laughed softly to herself. Anne always had a soft spot for children, especially when they were well behaved.

“Who are you?” Lulu looked at the woman across from her mother. Her tone wasn’t rude, but rather genuinely curious. “I’m Lulu, and I’m 6 and a half!”

“Very nice to meet you Lulu. I’m Jane.” A pang of guilt surged through the blonde. She had to admit, she was a bit jealous Jenna was able to spend all of the time in the world with her daughter. If only Jane had been able to spend time with Edward.

“Take a seat Jim,” Jenna gestured to the chair next to her. “Do you remember that musical we saw a little while ago? SiX?” 

“Oh yeah. It was pretty good. Why?” Jim hadn’t really looked at Jane yet. 

“This-” Jenna gestured to the queen across from her. “is Jane Seymour. The third queen?”

“Jim Pomatter.” The tall and lanky man stuck out his hand as he sat. Only then did he really get a good look at the blonde. “Wow,” was all he could say.

“Pardon?” Jane tilted her head.

“You look just like my wife.” Jim looked at the two women. “You could be sisters.”

“Jim,” Jenna laughed awkwardly. “We look nothing alike. She’s so much prettier.”

“I-” the blonde didn’t know how to respond. “You’re very pretty too.”

“No seriously, you two look so similar. If one of you dyed your hair, you would look exactly the same! This is crazy! I don’t know how I didn’t see it before!” Jim couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Jane? Do you like pie? My mama owns a diner around here, and it’s named after me!” Lulu interrupted.

“Daddy, Jane, and I were having a conversation Lu,” Jenna chided gently.

“Oh, it’s alright,” Jane waved it off as she brought her attention to the small girl in her mother’s lap. “I do like pie! Your mama and I were actually talking about the diner earlier, and I would love to come in one day and try a piece! Do you think you could pick out the best pie for me to try?” 

“If you come in on Satur- tomorrow! Saturday is tomorrow! If you come in tomorrow, I’ll be there! I can even make sure to save you a slice of Mama’s Mermaid Marshmallow Pie! It sells out really fast, but I’ll make sure Mama doesn’t give away the last slice.”

“Sweetie, Jane will come in when she can come in,” Jenna whispered.

“I can come tomorrow.”

“Really?” Lulu’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

“I promise,” Jane giggled. It’s as if her presence was just making this girl’s day, and she didn’t even know she was famous. The little girl liked Jane just for being Jane.

“Yes! I’ll save you a booth, and maybe we can color and it’s going to be so much fun!” Lulu put her hand in the air, to which Jane high fived her.

“That sounds like a lot of fun Lulu. Should I bring my colored pencils?”

“You really don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jenna tried to ease the pressure off of Jane. She knew her little girl could come on strong- something she no doubt learned from Becky.

“Oh it’s not a problem.” Jane smiled.

“Well Miss Lulu, I think it’s about time we head home. Mama’s gotta make some dinner, and then if you want to be up bright and early to be at the diner tomorrow, we’ve gotta go to bed,” Jim said as he finished off the last of his coffee.

“Can Jane come for dinner?” The little girl looked at her mother for permission. 

“You’ll see Jane tomorrow at the diner.” 

“But mama,” the child began to whine.

“Actually Lulu, I should probably get going too. I’ve got dinner to make for my family too.” Perhaps if Jane told the six year old she also had to go home and make dinner, it would be easier for Jim and Jenna to get her out of the shop. “But I promise you I’ll come in tomorrow with loads of paper and colored pencils for us to color. Does that sound like a plan?”

“You promise?” Lulu gave her a pointed look.

“I promise.” Jane smiled warmly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lulu.” Jane waved goodbye at the family who had begun to pack up their things. What the blonde wasn’t expecting was for the sweet girl to embrace her. 

“Thank you for being so nice to me.”

“Thank  _ you _ for being so nice to me Lulu. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Lulu gave her a thumbs up.

“You know, Lulu isn’t usually that open with adults she’s just met,” Jenna offered casually as she helped Lulu back into her jacket.

“It’s because she looks just like you Jenna!” Jim still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that a broadway star (and a former queen) looked just like his wife.

“Well, she’s a very sweet girl,” Jane complimented. The brunette nodded in acknowledgement.

“Have you found a job since SiX closed?”

“I- I’m afraid not yet.”

“Do you want a job?”

“I don’t think I could. I wouldn’t stand a chance against you in the kitchen, and I’ve never been a waitress, and-”

“Lulu needs a Nanny. The last woman we had watching her moved away.” 

“I-”

“Oh please Jane!” Lulu looked at her with pleading eyes. 

“Lu, why don’t we go outside and wait for Mama while she talks to Jane?” Jim suggested. 

“Oh okay Daddy,” the small girl over-exaggerated her sigh. Bye Jane! See you tomorrow!”

“Looking forward to it sweetheart,” Jane’s voice was honest. The blonde really was looking forward to it.

“It was so nice to meet you Jane.”

“You too Jim.” Jane watched as the father led his daughter out the door.

“She really is a good kid,” Jane thought out loud. 

“Would you be interested in Nannying for us? There’s no pressure. But since you mentioned needing work, and I have work to offer, I figured I would ask. If you don’t want to, then that’s more than fine. It’s just been a while since I’ve seen my little girl speak to another adult other than my husband and me with such excitement.”

“You’re willing to trust me, a stranger you met maybe an hour ago, to watch over your precious angel?”

“I’m pretty sure if you were to do anything immoral, we would’ve heard about it by now. You are kind of in the public eye.”

Jane thought this over. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“So? What do you say?”

“I- I think I’d like that.”

“We can talk about the logistics of it all tomorrow? Over a slice of Mermaid Marshmallow?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Well, I better get going. I wasn’t lying when I said I had to cook dinner. But it really was a pleasure meeting you Jane. I think this may just be the start to a beautiful friendship.” Jenna winked playfully and made her way out of the coffee shop. 

“How was your first day of work?” Jane grinned at the girl in green.

“It was alright. I saw you talking to that one family for quite some time.”

“Yeah. A sweet family.” Jane smiled as she remembered the chance encounter.

“See? Coming to my first shift wasn’t so bad afterall, was it?”

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Are you ready to head home and start job hunting?”

“Actually Annie, I think I found a job. Nannying for that sweet family.”

Who would’ve known that something Jane didn’t want to do in the first place would lead her to a chance encounter with her lookalike, land her a job, and the beginning of a beautiful friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has any ideas for something to write, please send them my way! I always love exploring different ideas!


End file.
